


Hank and Connor

by TwinApollo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peaceful Route, Pre-Relationship, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinApollo/pseuds/TwinApollo
Summary: An exploration about the friendship and relationship between Hank and Connor post game.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really written alot but this game really tugged on my heartstrings so heres a couple stories about my favorite detective duo. sorry the first couple chapters might be a little short.

When Hank first met Connor he couldn't of cared less for the plastic piece of shit. It had interrupted a perfectly good night of drinking after all. But he felt compelled to go with it, something was telling him that was what he needed to do. He ignored that feeling for the most part at first but then it began to snowball and he knew he was to far in to turn back. 

As the cases kept coming he saw Connor begin to change and so did the detectives thoughts about it. First it abandoned the suspect in order to help him and then it let the two deviants get away. Hank could see it in the android’s eyes it was different than it used to be. That should of worried him but he found Connor’s presence more reassuring after that and the feeling hank had only grew. It wasn't until that night in the park that Hank knew for sure Connor was a deviant even if the stupid hunk of metal didn't know it himself. 

It was around the time that Connor saved their lives at the Detroit Broadcasting Tower that Hank really started to grow close to him, because that's what he was now “he” not “it”. The personally intrusive questioning, the annoying coin spinning, and the goofy way he would talk would make a fondness blossom in his chest even though he tried to hide it. Because really becoming attached to an android? It was ridiculous.

Every time Connor would act outside of his programming changed the jaded man into something softer. Every emotion the robot didn’t notice he had showed made Hank want to live a little bit more. It wasn’t until they questioned Elijah Kamski that Hank knew why he had followed Connor out of that bar. Seeing the Android falter and spare the Chloe's life even though he was going against his main directive made Hank understand that there is a goodness in Connor that most humans never showed. Hank knows that's what he saw gleaming in those electronic eyes that very first night, but then it was just a small flicker, now it was a growing flame.

Thats why Hank helped him sneak into evidence and that's why Hank risked his life to save Connor at CyberLife. Because Connor wasn't Rk 800 he was his friend. The detective was in awe as he watched Connor free the thousands of androids. He’ll remember all those whispers of “wake up” for the rest of his years. It was hard to let him go alone to meet Marcus but he would of only got in the way so he waited at a place where Connor would know where to find him.

So there Hank was waiting outside his favorite burger stand watching the sun rise and hoping his friend was somewhere in the city seeing it too. Just as he was beginning to suspect the worst he saw him. He was still splattered with blue blood and he looked tired even though androids couldn't fatigue. Connor stopped a few steps away from him and Hank closed the distance bringing him against his chest in a hug. He felt the other’s fingers cling to the coat on his back and he just held him tighter when he felt a wetness begin to seep from where Connor’s head rested on his shoulder. The only thought in Hanks head was that he was glad he listened to his gut all those nights ago.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Simon set out to find a new home for Androids in Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was just gonna be a bunch of random drabbles but now the plot bunnies wont leave me alone so its going to be an actual story. Also thank you so much for all the feedback from the first chapter I was so nervous posting this but you guys really got me excited to do more! Hank wont regularly show up until the next chapter or so but I promise I'll get there.

Connor was confused, frustrated, elated, ashamed and perturbed all at the same time it was overwhelming. He didn’t know you could feel so many emotions at once. It rattled his senses and his mind. He couldn’t believe how easy it used to be to remain numb and rational. The “battle  
for Detroit was only three days, 10 hours, and 15 minutes ago but the events still left his head reeling. The normally bustling streets of Detroit were now desolate since the president declared all non essential citizens to evacuate. The odd scenery only adding to Connor’s discomfort.

They were free for now but he could only guess what could happen next. Worst case scenario the military would come back with greater forces to kill them all and best case the government would actually see them a living beings and grant them rights. Either way there’s a 50/50 chance it could go one way or another. Connor closed his eyes and pushed his feelings deep down this was no time for fear. These next couple months would determine the future of his people, he was sure of it. So he rolled up his sleeves figuratively and literally on a shirt that didn’t have Android emblazoned on the back.

These last couple days had been spent regrouping and taking care of the wounded. Connor winced at the number of people dead especially the ones who where dead because of him on the Jericho. He vowed to do his best to help the cause so they all didn’t die for nothing. Connor was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice.

“Markus wants to see you in HQ”. He looks up to see Josh one of Markus’s inner circle of Jericho staring at him. The other android looked uncomfortable around Connor but smiles at him anyways. Connor smiles back, Josh has been the kindest to him other than Markus himself. Inwardly he winces thinking of when North cornered him the other day and threatened to kill him if he ever tried to harm Markus again.

“I’ll come right away.” Connor says calmly as he gets up and follows josh down the hall. After the military withdrew from the protest Markus and the rest of Jericho set up a temporary spot in an evacuated office building about a block away. The rooms full of injured androids and what little they’ve salvaged the past couple days. Although they’re not actively being pursued by law enforcement or the army there are still units patrolling the streets and no ones been wanting to see if they’ll open fire or not. What they’re calling the “Blue Night” still fresh in their mind when every Android was hunted down and killed by police and citizens alike. Everyone’s been afraid to venture too far out for supplies.

As he and Josh walk through the abandoned building he notices the looks given to him by some of the other androids and he knows its because they still don’t trust him, not fully anyways. While others acknowledge him as he passes with respect or friendliness because of how he freed the androids from CyberLife. After a couple twists and turns the two find themselves in a room with a round table and a couple of holo-maps of Detroit on the wall, in one corner is a TV playing the national news. 

At the table he recognizes Markus, North, and Simon quietly discussing something. Standing in the doorway Connor clears his throat. “You asked to see me?” Markus looks up from his discussion and smiles a million watt smile and says “Just the guy I was looking for, thanks for getting him Josh.” Josh nods and takes a seat and Markus motions him to sit down as well.

After Connor takes his seat he begins to wonder why hes here. This seems to be one of those inner circle meetings only. “So, Connor I want to ask for your help” surprised Connor is taken aback by the statement but most of all he was curious. He wanted to do something, anything to help. Ever since his creation he had a purpose or a task to complete but these last days he hasn’t known what to do with himself. He never imagined freedom would be so daunting.

“Help with what?” Connor asks intrigued.

“You know as well as I do that we are all in a fragile situation. I want to bring some stability to our people and that means a more permanent place for us to set our roots.” I want your help finding that place.” Markus leans back in his chair awaiting Connors answer and naturally Connor says yes. Clapping his hand together Markus says joyfully “You and Simon will be working together on this while North and I look into finding a steady source of supplies and Josh will stay here to organize and take care of the wounded”. They all stayed and talked about the status of the group for a bit but eventually everyone dispersed to handle their given tasks.

It was later that day he found himself with Simon pouring over various maps of Detroit searching for a suitable place for thousands of androids that wouldn’t displace any humans when hopefully they would return to live in peace. They’d been discussing multiple locations until they finally settled on checking out a complex of abandoned warehouses by the river that currently weren’t owned by anyone. 

Just in case the two made themselves look as human as possible by tearing out their LED light and decided to leave under the cover of night. They needed to make sure the warehouses were suitable to live in and not dangerously dilapidated. They left that night with a backpack hung over their shoulders and a pistol in their belts and set on their way through the ghostly city.

They kept close to the walls of buildings to avoid being seen by anyone who might of stayed in the city. The streets were in disarray, broken glass from doors and windows from police raids and looters littered the streets along with abandoned cars. They had walked for about a half hour when they found the first mass grave of the night. The scene even more ghastly with the all the city’s lights flickering on and off like out of one of those old horror movies Hank was fond of. 

Both had stopped in their tracks when they found it and Connor felt disgusted at the indignity and a sadness he had never experienced before. They took a moment just staring at the seventy or so Androids piled on the side of the street. The amount of blue blood was sickening and unbelievable as it drenched the road and pavement for quite a ways. It was when Connor noticed their faces that he had to turn away many were still frozen in terror a testament to how horridly they were murdered.

It was Simon who spoke first his voice quivering with rage and despair all bundled up into two words. “Lets go”. Slowly the two made their way further into the city and regrettably that wasn’t the last scene of death they would stumble upon. It wasn’t until the sun once again started to rise that the two neared their destination the warehouses now only a block or two away.

As Connor walked he and Simon’s shoulders would brush against each other. The two keeping close just in case danger would find them. Simon was always polite even if he was a little reserved. That was okay to Connor, not that he disliked Simon but the other was an exact copy of Daniel and he had a hard time being around him without guilt and shame boiling in his gut. Another new feeling he wasn’t particularly fond of. He wished Hank was here to help him sort out his thoughts. The older human was always good at that. Taking a few more steps over uneven pavement Connor suddenly stopped grabbing Simon and pulling him behind a dumpster with him.

Footsteps that were not their own echoed through the muted streets. From the sound he would say it was a group of five or more. Connor carefully leaned around the metal container trying to catch a glance and cursed himself when he saw six humans in the middle of the road carrying carts of stolen electronics and various valuables. One man had his pockets stuffed so full of Jewelry that they bulged and threatened to spill out onto the asphalt. Cursing his luck he whispered to Simon “Six humans, lets wait for them to pass”. The other nodded and they waited until they could no longer hear the telltale sounds of walking and rattling carts to go on their way once more.

As soon as Connor stepped out from cover a hand reached out and the next thing he knew someone had an arm wrapped around his neck and a gun pressed against his temple.”Fuck” he exclaimed. 

“I told you I saw someone behind there Lenny!” A nasally voice yelled in his ear. 

“well shit, I thought the Red Dust finally went to your brain man, but there actually was someone.” 

Connor saw another man apparently named Lenny step out from behind a car. He was in torn ratty clothes and by his elevated heart rate and dilated eyes he was on drugs and the other man probably was too. The man holding him shifted and Connor recognized the metallic jingling sound of jewelry. These two were part of the group that had just passed by and the guy currently holding him hostage was the one with his pockets stuffed to the brim with stolen goods.

Lenny walked up to Connor and took his face in his hand looking at him. “He don’t look like an Android, or at least ain’t one I’ve eva seen before.” 

Jewelry guy responded, “Then lets take his fuckin money and move on, yeah.”

Connor glanced back over at the dumpster they used as a hiding place. The two addicts hadn’t found Simon who was now peeking out at him. Connor subtly motioned for Simon and in one swift moment Connor twisted the arm around his neck and knocked the gun from the mans hand. While Simon sprung from cover knocking Lenny to the ground and pointing his gun at his head. Connor quickly did the same to his once be captor. 

The two humans were frozen in fear and Connor could see their slight frames trembling from beneath their clothes. “Please man, don’t take it personal we just needed money.” “Yeah, we used to be construction workers then those fucking androids took our jobs. How else are we supposed to make a living.”

Connor spoke calmly but one could tell the traces of anger in his voice. “I’m not going to kill you, but remember it was those androids who decided to spare your life.” Then he and Simon knocked them out cold with the but of their pistols.

He stood there for a second recollecting himself and looked toward Simon. “Thank you” he told the other android. Simon smiled at him, “You’re one of us now Connor, I wouldn’t leave you behind.” Hesitantly Connor smiled back and the rest of the journey was silent beside the incessant chirping of morning birds.

Connor got an odd feeling when they found the complex of warehouses that he couldn’t place. It spread through his whole body in a paralyzing way but it wasn’t fear. No, Hank explained this to him once it was excitement. There were about seven old brick warehouses with a chain link fence surrounding the whole property. He could tell they were made in a time when masons laid each brick by hand rather than by machines as they do now. The architecture was simple yet ornate with arches around the high two story windows and wide doors and ramps perfect for easily storing cargo trucks and supplies.

The two made their way from building to building, floor to floor figuring out which had electricity, running water, and were safe for living. After they made their way through each one they both agreed that this was the place. That this would be home. Simon looked at him and asked” What should we call it?” Connor thought for a moment and then the perfect name came to him. “Eunoia”  
“Thinking beautifully, I think it fits quite well.” Simon replied.


	3. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor's reunion is interrupted by bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Its been about two weeks since the his people moved to the their new complex, Eunoia. It took a lot of hard work but the buildings were becoming more livable everyday and he felt proud to call it home. He and Simon were spear heading the project and worked many long days and nights together. Connor felt he could consider him a friend. 

The thought made warmth blossom through his being the only other friends he had were Markus and Hank. Both of which he hasn’t seen hide or hair of in a while. With Markus dealing with negotiations and meetings with the government and Hank he hasn’t seen since that morning outside the burger stand. Another emotion he didn’t know the name of rushed through him. It seemed to slither through his being leaving an ugly trail on his soul. What was the name of this one he wondered. Sadness, worry, no that wasn’t right, it was loneliness and longing.

Although he found himself enjoying Simon’s company it didn’t feel the same as when he was with Hank. The man always seemed gruff and jaded but he found himself drawn to the unusual if not honest way the lieutenant acted. He liked how he didn’t hide behind a polite facade. It let Connor know that whatever the human said he meant, like when he said Connor was his friend. 

Most of the work on the warehouses were complete and more and more androids showed up on their door everyday. Coming as far away as Toledo, Chicago, Columbus, and even Indianapolis. Connor smiled at the bustling people wandering to and fro. Beaming grins lit their faces and laughter would echo. Their emotions and thoughts were being expressed freely if it weren’t for the occasional LED light gleaming upon their faces he could mistake them all for human. He felt a weird sort of amusement from the fact that only a couple weeks ago his job was to capture all these people.

His attention was drawn to a group starting to form at the gates of the compound and the talking seemed to grow louder attracting the attention of the rest of the residents. He became worried when he saw North hurry from one of the buildings to the front of the crowd. Curious yet apprehensive Connor made his way through the gathering androids toward the entrance. His worry increased when he heard yelling further ahead, expecting trouble Connor pushed on the rest of the way finally seeing what the problem was.

Right in front of him was North arguing with an older human it wasn’t until the man turned his head that Connor recognized him. There not even four feet ahead of him was Hank yelling about how he was looking for someone and North telling him to leave. It was then that the lieutenant noticed Connor and the android pushed North out of the way and embraced Hank hoping it would convey just how much the android had missed him. He felt Hanks arms snake around his frame then the older man let go. Connor was elated that his friend was here but when he looked at Hanks face the other man looked angry at him.

“Fucking Christ Connor, you cant just fight a goddamn revolution and then disappear for a couple weeks. I didn’t know if your plastic ass was alive or not!”

Stunned by the ferocity of his words Connor’s mouth opened and closed searching for something to say in response. Taking notice of his discomfort Hank’s features softened and his shoulders seemed to loose their tension.

“I mean really, you dropped off the face of the Earth for a while and I didn’t know how to find you or if you were even still alive.” Realizing that the man wasn’t actually angry at him and just concerned Connor regained his composure.

“I am sorry to have worried you Lieutenant, but I believed you to be evacuated with the rest of the city.” Before either could say anything else North stepped between them.

“This is touching and all but who the hell is this guy?” She said sternly.

“This is Lieutenant Hank Anderson from the Detroit Police Department. He was my partner when I was tracking down Deviants for Cyber Life.” 

Connor realized too late that he probably shouldn’t of introduced him as a Deviant hunter when the crowd seemed to recoil in response. Many began to shout their outrage while others down right left for safety farther into the compound.

“Alright, everyone listen close and shut up!” North bellowed to the turbulent crowd and immediately silence reigned over the group. Connor could see why Markus was so infatuated with her, she was fierce and her presence demanded respect. She looked toward Connor her eyes filled with intensity.

“Do you trust him?” she asked.

The android glanced at Hank who at the moment seemed to be alarmed that he might get torn apart by a mob of pissed off robots. 

“With my life.” Connor proclaimed trying to express to her how much he really meant the statement.

“There you all have it. One of us trusts this human with his very life so he shall be granted entrance to Eunoia. If any of you have a problem with that you can take it up with me!” she said and then sauntered away with the dispersing crowd. 

The rest of Eunoia must of realized the commotion was over because he saw the others begin to return to their tasks as well. It wasn’t long after until it was just him and Hank standing at the gates. 

“Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna show me around your fancy new clubhouse?”

Connor was surprised by how much he had truly missed the others snarky commentary. Although, Hank was mostly silent as he walked him around the network of buildings scattering the property only stopping to explain which were for storage, living, and medical care. He ended his tour with the smallest building which used to be an office if Connor had to guess. 

It was quaint although two storied and had only about five rooms inside altogether. When he and Simon were still the only ones currently living in the complex and getting it ready for the exodus of androids soon coming they quickly claimed this building for themselves. It wasn’t until the move that Markus, North, and Josh decided to stay here with them too. Since androids have no need to sleep or eat it was infrequent that all five were inside at the same time.

He walked up the stairs the weathered wood creaking under each of their weight as Hank followed him down the hall and into the room that Connor now called his own. It was empty besides a chair and desk tucked into the corner but he didn’t have much need for furniture anyways. 

“You give a new meaning to the term ‘simple living’ you know that?”

“But, I can see why you picked this room the view is nice.”

Right outside of Connor’s window he could see the Detroit River and in the distance the Ambassador Bridge.

“Yes I quite enjoy the scenery here.” Connor replied, the image bringing a barely visible smile to his usually stoic features. Curiosity seemed to grab a hold of Connor at that moment. If Hank hadn’t evacuated with the rest of Detroit then what has he been doing these last couple of weeks?

“Why did you stay and not evacuate with everyone else?” Connor asked unable to hide his naturally inquisitive nature any longer.

“Well, Detroit’s basically in a state of emergency right now so law enforcement was ordered to stay and try to keep whatever peace is left until the big wigs in Washington decide what to do next.” “Its been real shitty if I’m honest Connor, they wouldn’t let us stay in our homes so we’ve been living in the police station. Let me tell you I’ve had just about enough of MRE’s and that shithead Gavin for a lifetime.”

“I see, I should of realized that would be the case.” Connor said wondering how he could of missed such a probable outcome.

“You really had me worried there for a while. Hell, even Chris was asking about you. So when I heard from a patrol that there was some kind of android settlement by the river I figured it was as good a place as any to look for you.”

Looking at Hank, Connor had an epiphany that this is what Markus was trying to convey to him how family felt like. The rebellion leader/peace activist once talked to him about how a man named Carl taught him how to think for himself. He spoke about how he regarded the elder human as a father and then tried to explain what it felt like to be apart of a family. Connor couldn’t understand the full scope of what Markus had meant. Sometimes he felt he was stunted when it came to emotions even when compared to other androids. Though now he thinks he understands.

Family is to love and be loved in return, it is being willing to risk your safety for someone else’s and not because it is your directive but that you care for them too much to watch them die. It’s an indescribable feeling to know that someone has been keeping themselves up at night wondering if you were safe and sound. Especially to a person that was only regarded as a piece of nonliving property only a few weeks ago.

“Hank, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Jesus, I thought we were past this bit. You don’t have to ask to ask a question, alright?” Exasperated the police lieutenant pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Would you consider us family and if so do you love me?”

He watched as Hanks eyes became so wide that he was concerned the mans eyeballs would pop out of their sockets. Then an odd expression made its way upon Hank’s face and for the first time that Connor could remember Hank Anderson was at a loss for words. The silence began to stretch to the point that it became uncomfortable and embarrassment and self doubt began to gnaw at Connor. 

Then, they were both saved from what became an unbearably awkward encounter by the door to Connor’s room slamming open. On the other side was Josh who looked downright disconcerting and frazzled by something.

“Connor, you need to come with me right now.” he said and then stalked off down the hall hurrying to some unknown destination. Connor jogged to catch up with the jittery android noticing Hank following close behind.

“May I inquire to where were going?” said Connor.

“Yeah, what the Hell is going on?” 

Josh paused only to utter one sentence. One that left Connor with a sense of trepidation and guiltily some excitement as well. After all they say old habits die hard.

“There’s been a murder.”


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor make a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their support! I've been having a lot of fun writing this but I've never written a crime story before. I hope it makes sense my only practice is watching criminal minds. Lol

They had followed Josh through the compound and out the gates. He took them down an alley across the street that seemed to hold a permanently putrid smell from years of trash leaking unto the cracked concrete below. Connor, Hank, and josh continued down the small pathway their feet echoing down the corridor. Every step amplified by the splashing puddles from the downpour the night before. He then noticed something odd with the water pooling around the soles of his shoes. 

Kneeling down to analyze the anomaly closer Connor realized the water was tinted a purplish violet color. Sticking his index and middle finger into one of the shallow pools Connor then brought them to his lips. Once the liquid touched his tongue many different properties were revealed to him.

Pollutants, bacteria, and various other wastes but what stood out were the ones that weren’t commonly found in water, materials like thirium and human blood. A frown made a way upon his lips and he quickened his pace to catch up with Josh and Hank who hadn’t noticed his brief stop. As they walked the purple color became more and more vibrant and Connor knew they were close to the scene of the crime.

Then when the alley came to a dead end there they were. Two bodies leaned against the red brick walls. Faces blank, eyes lifeless, and bloodied beyond recognition. The woman was obviously a human because of the deep maroon that had seeped from her multiple wounds and dried black against her skin. Beside her was the corpse of an android his forehead leaking “blue blood” from what looked like a single gunshot wound to the head. Their blood had been carried by the rain the red and blue mixing to create an unsettling cocktail of violet.

“We just found them about thirty minutes ago” Josh said his voice hitching a bit. Connor could see his stress levels rising from twenty percent to thirty six percent.

“Josh, I need you to tell me everything you know.” Connor replied trying to keep his tone as calm and soothing as possible. The other android met his eyes and he could see the pain in them.

“The android’s name is Allen and the woman is his girlfriend Heather, they’ve been staying at Eunoia for a little while. I didn’t know them very well just saw their faces around the complex every now and then.”

Processing the new information Connor continued with his questioning his programming filing what questions were more important to ask to get the most information.

“Who found the bodies?” he asked.

“A friend of theirs, her name is Vicky. She came to the house earlier this morning looking for Markus, but since he’s away in Washington right now Simon and I talked to her. She said Allen and Heather had been missing since yesterday morning so we helped her look for them.”

“I thought maybe they had just run off without saying anything, I never imagined we’d find them like... like this.” Josh said.

“Where is Vicky?” Connor inquired.

“Simon’s looking after her back at the house, she was very distraught.”

“Thank you, I think I have what I need for now.” He said, turning his back to Josh Connor began to walk toward Hank who was inspecting the victim’s bodies.

“Wait, Connor we need to keep this as quiet as possible for now. Simon and I decided it would be best not to cause a panic in the community. This situation is delicate and Vicky wont stop saying how she believes it was humans who did this.”

Looking over his shoulder toward Josh he replied, “That seems to be for the best at the moment. The last thing we need is a race war on our hands.”

Connor essentially stopped time for a moment. The one perk of being an advanced android is being able to process and think so fast that he can organize all his priorities in less than a second.

1\. Examine Victims Bodies

2\. Look For Evidence Left Behind by Killer

3\. Interview Vicky

Hank was crouched near the bodies writing down what he observed into an old style pocket notebook. The man looked grim as he took in all the grisly details. Connor crouched beside him their arms brushing as he began to analyze their bodies. 

He found it hard to concentrate with the remnants of their last conversation hanging heavy in the air, but put it out of his mind. He had a job to do and finally after all these weeks a challenging objective to throw himself into completing.

Looking over Heather's body he immediately checked for her record in the National Database. He was pleasantly surprised when he was still granted access thinking for sure that Cyber Life would have disconnected him.

Heather Davidson  
Age: 23  
D.O.B: 04/06/2015  
Occupation: Nurse  
Criminal Record: Wanted for Theft of an LT 200 android

He checked her wounds next. She had multiple lacerations on her body yet none of them hit any major arteries. The cuts seemed deliberate as if to cause as much pain without killing her, she was left to bleed out as slowly as possible. Looking some more he noticed seven of her fingers were broken but no bruising around her wrists. So, she wasn’t tied up during the torture, but if that was the case why aren’t there signs of a struggle? Its almost as if she didn’t have time or couldn’t fight back. Suspecting she might have been drugged, he scrapped some of the dried blood off of her cheek and inserted it into his mouth. 

“Fucking Aye! Why the Hell do you keep doing that disgusting shit Connor?” Yelled Hank. Looking at his partner he could see the sickened look that adorned his features and even Josh seemed appalled by his actions.

“I was designed to be able to complete simple forensic testing in the field. I am able to determine the chemical and biological make up of substances. I am sorry if my actions have caused you discomfort.”

“Are you telling me they designed you to lick evidence?” Hank questioned incredulously.

“Yes” Connor bluntly replied. He did not know why Hank was so put off by this fact, his synthetic saliva was mostly sanitizing fluid anyways. 

The blood test results came back positive for traces of C13H16CINO, otherwise known as Ketamine. He imagined the blood he detected earlier was too diluted from the rain water to show the drug before. So this means Heather was drugged explaining why she didn’t fight back because of its paralyzing effects on the human body. 

She would have been barely conscious and unable to move. Looking for the injection sight he found it in the middle of a pea sized bruise on the side of her neck. Connor took solace in the small fact that Ketamine also has pain relieving properties easing her suffering just a bit.

About to turn his attention to Allen’s body Connor noticed Hank looking at Heather’s hand and that’s when he saw it. A glint of metal reflecting off the noon sunlight being clutched in her frozen fist. Gently Hank pulled on the metal with his gloved hand and then the object freed itself from her rigor mortis grip. It was a delicate silver chain and on the bottom was a pendant of the christian cross. Hank froze at the sight and Connor could imagine the gears spinning in the other’s head as he thought.

“This is not good Connor, not good at all.”

“What are you talking about? So she’s Christian whats the issue?” Josh piped up from where he was quietly observing in the background. Josh seemed unsettled by the hard boiled police lieutenant’s distress.

“About two years ago there was a killer terrorizing the city of Columbus. He murdered seven people, one every week on Sunday. The news dubbed him “The Archangel”. They never caught him and just one day the killings stopped, but Gavin and Chris just found evidence that he’s back and he’s here in Detroit.”

“What kind of evidence?” Connor queried.

“Two other victims were found just like this. They had seven of their fingers broken and were slowly bled out, then crosses were left on their bodies. And guess what, each were killed a week apart and our coroner estimated their time of death to be on Sunday. Considering that today is Monday I’d bet all my liquor that these two were killed yesterday.”

“This changes things if there really is a serial killer running around Detroit we need to warn Eunoia. Its not like our people can call the police when their in danger and he obviously doesn’t only kill humans anymore.”Josh said.

Taking in the new information Connor continued to observe the crime scene. He checked Allen’s body next, but there wasn’t very much to take note of. There were no other signs of damage beside the bullet hole in his head. He was killed quick and easy not at all like Heather who was tormented before death finally embraced her. 

Yet oddly enough it looked as if the killer had positioned Allen’s body after his death. The androids hands were clasped together almost as if in prayer and Connor could glimpse another chained cross resting in between his fingers. The same thoughtfulness and remorse was not given to Heather.

Sadly Allen was too damaged to be reactivated the bullet had decimated all his important software, but Connor had a feeling that even if he could get him working he wouldn’t of seen anything anyways. The killer had been precise choosing the best moment to attack so no one had time to react.

Connor then decided to reconstruct the events with the evidence he had gathered. He could see Heather and Allen walking down the alley unaware they were being stalked by a predator. The figure had sneaked up behind Heather and he had swiftly injected the ketamine into her neck. By the time Allen was able to look over his shoulder the killer had put a bullet between the androids eyes. 

“I think I know what happened Lieutenant.” Connor said as he stood up from his crouched position. Both Hank and Josh turned to him giving the prototype their full attention.

“The killer had followed the two down this alley. He moved quickly and silently insuring that neither would notice his presence until it was too late. He drugged Heather with Ketamine and then shot Allen before he had time realize what happened.”

“He took his time with Heather purposely inflicting wounds that would be painful but wouldn’t hit any major arteries. She was meant to die as slowly as possible. He treated her body with disrespect leaving her in the position that she died except to put the cross in her hand. Meanwhile Allen was killed quick and painless, his body was positioned in a way that reflects remorse and respect. It is quite the enigma.”

“What so the killer has a soft spot for androids?” Hank replied

“Or maybe it is not the original killer but a copycat. It might be an android doing the killings, after all I did not find evidence of any fingerprints or DNA besides Heather’s.” Connor said.

“The killings did start back up around the time of the revolution.” Hank agreed.

“I can’t believe this! You really think one of us did this? I mean, look at all the religious ties that’s definitely a human thing.” Josh exclaimed in disbelief. He was clearly irritated that Connor would entertain the possibility the killer was an android.

“I did not say it was definitely an android just that it was a possibility. We must explore every lead and outcome to find the truth.” Connor replied. 

These times here and the actions of him and his people will go down in history. Connor wants to be able to say he treated humans and androids the same. He does not want to be biased towards one or the other. He knew just as well as anybody that both sides were capable of terrible deeds and also acts of kindness.

“There’s just one thing that bothers me. All the other bodies had a note left behind by the killer but I’ve looked and these don’t.” Hank said.

“Hmm, maybe he did leave one. It rained the night before the water might have carried it away.” Connor followed the flow of the water down the alley stopping when he saw the corner of a piece of paper sticking up from the sewer grate it was lodged in.

He picked up the waterlogged paper carefully unfolding the creases so it would not rip. Thankfully the message was typed and not written with pen or else the ink would have bleed making the message indecipherable. But there clearly, even if it was a little worse for wear, was a message.

And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away.

The wicked must be punished for their sins and the innocent lambs given to God before the world shall taint them.

-Archangel

“I found the letter Hank.” Connor yelled. He handed the fragile paper to Hank who read it over.

“Great, this is just what we need right now, some fucking wack job running around Detroit.”

“I think we have collected all available information at the moment. Might I suggest we go talk with Vicky.” Connor stated.

“Yeah, lets go see if she knows something.”

The two left Josh at the crime scene to make sure no one stopped by and contaminated the evidence. On the walk back to the compound the uneasy air seemed to surround the two once more. Connor hated it, Hank was the one person he wasn’t afraid to show emotion to and now he felt like he couldn’t talk to him. He did not understand why the question had such an effect on the older man. Connor felt like Hank was family they both had risked their lives for each other on multiple occasions, so why did Hank refuse to answer?

Wanting to amend their relationship Connor felt that he should apologize to Hank. Even if the other did not see Connor as important to him as the Lieutenant was to Connor he still wanted to be around him. The thought made his chest ache in an unpleasant way, that maybe Hank wasn’t as fond of him as he first thought. That maybe the other had comforted him outside the food stand out of pity and not out of affection.  
“I worry that I have crossed a line earlier and I want to apologize for my behavior. I meant no offense.” Connor said. Hank stopped walking and stood in place. 

“I’m not angry at you Connor. I was just surprised that’s all, I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to be alone for the rest of my fuckin life. All my family is gone and I thought I was going to leave this world so I pushed away everyone who ever cared for me. But, you managed worm yourself into my life like a goddamn parasite.”

“All I’m trying to say is I’m glad your in my life and I… I care about you more than I’ve cared about anyone in a long time.” Connor could see the blush rise up Hanks neck and cheeks and hearing the others heart rate he knew all of what Hank said was the truth. A warmth ran through Connor he was happy the other cared for him as well.

“I’m glad and I care about you as well.” Connor replied. Both looked at each other for a moment and shared a smile.

“Well that enough of this sappy bullshit, we have a witness to interview.” Hank said as he continued to walk toward Eunoia. Connor stood there a moment elated that his doubts were put to rest and then hurried to follow the Lieutenant's retreating back.


	5. Vicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor worries about his floors and how to get his witness to talk.

He and Hank found themselves outside the door to the house. Both had paused at the doorstep neither wanting to deal with what lay beyond the old oak door. The ranting and raving coming from beyond making them pale with promises of future headaches. The woman was clearly unpleased as she seemed to be hysterically yelling about anything and everything. He and Hank both locked eyes as if silently pleading the other to open the door first. Hank began to chuckle as Connor went to reach for the handle only to retract his hand as the shrill voice raised an octave.

“It’s good to know that your people’s women are frightening too.” Hank said as he then visibly steeled himself and opened the door. Stepping into the threshold to where he normally considered to be home Connor wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment. They walked into what used to be a receptionist area but has now become their makeshift living room. 

He could see a very frazzled Simon trying to calm down a brunette android who was standing on their coffee table. She kicked a book off the table with one high heeled foot, the literature almost cracking Simon in the face but missing and hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. The woman carried on spewing profanities and curses at the blonde.

Connor thought she could have been pretty if it were not for the obscene gestures she were currently making. Her long dark hair was pulled into a bun the edges falling out messily as she flailed around. Her face while pleasing to the eye was covered in dry tear tracks and smudged mascara. Her clothes were still wet from the earlier rain and were currently dripping over their furniture and wood floors. Connor grimaced knowing he would have to clean it up before it soaked into the floors and warped the wood boards even more than they already were.

Connor found himself sighing at his misfortune even though he had no need of breathing. His respiratory imitator subconsciously mimicking a motion he had seen humans do countless times before. The woman caught sight of them idling in the hall and her eyes narrowed unbelievably. Connor watched as her button nose turned upwards into a snarl like expression, making her features seem wolfish and angular. He hadn’t even met her yet but Connor had a gut feeling she was not a pleasant person and Hank always said to trust your gut.

“You two Motherfuckers! I bet you had something to do with this. Everyone knows about what you’ve done to androids before, Connor.” She said vehemently the words dripping from her mouth like a snake’s venom. 

She had put extra emphasis on Connor’s name making it sound like a curse. She stepped off the coffee table moving with a sort of grace only an android could possess. She stalked toward him with a frightening change in attitude. Instead of an uncontrolled anger she was now walking at him with a terrifyingly restrained, cold, and seething fury. Connor vaguely realized he should be feeling more uneased by the now fastly approaching confrontation, but all he could think of was all the water she was tracking around on his floors. 

As she came closer Hank stepped in front of Connor, shielding him from whatever harm might come his way. Connor thought it was frustrating yet heartwarming whenever the human would do so. Every time the two of them are in a potentially dangerous situation Hank makes sure to keep Connor behind him, even though Hank as a human was more fragile. Although this Vexes him because he does not wish to see him harmed Connor can’t help but feel safe whenever he’s around Hank because of it.

“Step back, if you try anything I won’t hesitate.” Hank declared with authority while lifting his jacket to show the pistol tucked into the waist of his jeans.

“You are Vicky correct? We only wish to ask you some questions.” Connor then said.

Every muscle in Vicky’s body seemed to tense up and she leaned towards Hank who was only a foot away. She then spit right into his face, the sticky liquid dripping down his cheek and beard and landed on the floor with a splat. Connor found himself gazing at once again another mess on his hard wood floors. 

“Fuck You!” She seethed from her teeth.

He had only spoke one sentence to this woman and she already found a way to get under his skin. Not only did she insult Hank but she was acting like a petulant child in his home. It was unlike himself to get so worked up about anything but he could feel his ire and annoyance bubbling up to the surface because of Vicky’s gall.

Connor sidestepped around Hank’s broad frame and came face to face with Vicky. Idly he could sense the Lieutenant's hand grip onto his shoulder trying to nudge him once again behind him. Connor shrugged his shoulders knocking Hank’s hand away. He felt guilty about the action but the man had to learn that he is capable of handling himself. Besides, Connor would make sure to apologize during the scolding that would undoubtedly come.

“We are only here to help find who killed your friend’s Allen and Heather.” Connor stated.

“That bitch was not my friend and I don’t trust a word you say you lying sack of shit! Markus might not see it but I know you’re still sucking the kool aid out of the humans dicks. If I knew they were gonna involve you I never would of came here for help.” Vicky barked while glaring at Simon who seemed to be nearing the end of his patience.

Connor realized he was going to have to do this the hard way. Hank had witnessed his interrogation tactics many times but he was worried what Simon might think of him. Connor knew that he was usually reserved, quiet and overall not good with people, but when the time called for it he was also aware he could be domineering, manipulative, and offensive.

“So, you are going to just let his death remain unsolved? Connor reprimanded patronizingly. Vicky looked visibly taken aback by his question.

“What the hell are you going on about? None of this is my fault!” She argued.

“I guess you and Allen weren’t really friends after all.” Hank taunted catching on to the game Connor was playing. Connor could see that they had struck a nerve with the woman since her stress levels began to rise significantly.

“You don’t know me and I’ll have you know that Allen and I were the most important people in each others lives.” Vicky’s voice began to quiver with desperation. 

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than he and Hank. Connor could see it now, why Vicky was so biting in her demeanor. She was jealous and disgruntled that Allen had chosen Heather over her. She was ashamed of being envious of a human woman and was disguising her mortification as hostility. Connor almost laughed out loud, what a human thing to do.

“Maybe for you, but I know that Heather was Allen’s most important person. She was his lover after all.” Connor stated.

“Shut up, shut up, I know Allen way more than she does. I love him.” Tears started welling up in the corners of Vicky’s eyes and she brushed them away furiously with her sleeve.

“Loved.” Connor says softly.

“Wha..” Vicky stuttered.

“You loved him. He is no longer alive so the proper tense is loved.” Connor repeats matter of factly.

Vicky seemed to collapse in on herself. Grabbing her chest and sinking to the floor on her knees in anguish. Connor reckons she had not fully come to terms with Allen’s death until now. Remorse ran cold through Connor as he watched Vicky sob, her frame shaking from the force of her emotions. Although she was a spiteful bigot she seemed to really care for Allen and that deserved some respect.

Ignoring the questioning looks from Hank and Simon he walked out of the living room and up the rickety stairs. Rummaging through his meager belongings he found an old towel and brought it back down to Vicky. He wrapped the cloth around her shivering frame hoping it would give her some small comfort and also dry her damp clothing. Kneeling down to look her in the eyes Connor then put a hand on her arm in a way he hoped would be viewed as soothing.

“I don’t doubt you love Allen but I need you to tell me what you can so we can catch his murderer.” He murmured.

“Loved. I… loved Allen, not love.” She replied in a stilted broken voice that reminded Connor of a small bird.

“I’m not sure I know anything useful but I’ll answer your questions the best I can.” 

“Thank you.” Connor whispered and he gave her a small smile.

“I’m not doing it for you shithead, I’m doing this for Allen.” She hissed.

The quaint moment of civility was over just after it had begun and the smile fell off Connor’s face. He had just started to believe she might not be as much of an insolent wench than she seemed. Connor knew not to let it get to him after all what is that old saying? Even Hitler liked dogs.

Connor was afraid of gazing over towards Simon’s direction but he did not seem put off by Connor’s brief cruelty, if anything he seemed impressed. Good, Connor thought because he had not wanted the others opinion of him to become skewed. He enjoyed their interactions with each other and would be rueful if that were to change. 

Hank also seemed pleased by Connor’s strategy. The human was wearing one of his smug lopsided grins that meant he was secretly proud of Connor’s decisions. Hank’s large hands clapped him joyfully on the back as he then rifled around his coat for his pocket notebook and a pen. The two partners then got to work.

“How did you know Allen and Heather?” Hank asked first.

“We met on our way to Detroit. She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to chase away an unwanted memory. After The Revolution many wanted to escape the torture inflicted on us by the humans so we came here after we heard of a safe haven for androids.”

“Do you know where Allen and Heather are from?” Connor then inquired.

“Columbus, I think.” Connor and Hank shared a glance at the mention of Columbus. Whether or not it was a coincidence that they’re from the same city as the killer remains to be found.

“Did they have any enemies that you know of?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe the hospital they worked at. Heather technically stole Allen from them, he was a medical android and she was one of the last human nurses there.”

He and Hank continued to ask Vicky some more questions, but besides the mention of Columbus there were no new leads or information that they could pursue. Connor felt dissapointed that they had not discovered anything of more substance. Then, he felt Hank’s hand subtlety nudge his own and became aware of Hank motioning him into the hallway. The two walked out of sight and earshot from Vicky and Simon.

“They aren’t gonna like this, but I got to call this in.” Hank said as he let loose a sigh as if relaying through his breath how much he hated his job.

“And Vicky’s gonna have to come down to the station as a witness.” He shuffled on his feet in apprehension. “Unless you’d be willing to come down and give a statement instead?” 

Connor glanced back at the mercurial android crying in his living room and understood that it would be all around better for everybody if he went to the precinct in her stead. He could barely get her to answer their questions there was no way Vicky would voluntarily enter the police station.

“That seems to be our best course of action. Although, would you mind waiting a second before we go?”

“What for?” Hank asked perplexed.

“My floors are about to reach critical levels of moisture absorption.” Connor fretted as he started to walk down the hall to grab a mop.

“What, your floors… Jesus Christ, Connor get in the goddamn car and stop worrying about the fucking floor.” Hank scoffed, grabbing Connor by the arm and pulling him out the front door.


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor garners unwanted attention at the Police Station.

Connor let Hank manhandle him out the door barely able to catch a glance at Simon before they stepped outside. The other android’s eyes widened as he saw Connor walk away as if realizing that he would have to be left alone with Vicky once more. When the two started their way through the compound Connor noticed that the weather had turned cooler again and the rain from last night started to ice over. 

He made sure to watch his step on the unsalted concrete while they navigated the ever growing crowds of Eunoia. It wasn’t hard, rumors about the reunited deviant hunters must have made their rounds around the complex because the normally bustling herd of androids seemed to part like the Red Sea as they walked. He could make out hushed whispering from those they passed. “Is that them?”, “I don’t trust him!”, and even the occasional “I hear they kill deviants.”

Connor felt upset by what he heard around him, when he had been hunting down deviants he wasn’t alive yet. He didn’t know how to think for himself or what emotion felt like. He had no idea what love, happiness, sadness, regret, and laughter were. He was just a machine doing as he was commanded to do; obey.

He had an uneasy balance with the people here, he was tolerated and no one ever made trouble to his face but ever since Markus left that began to change. Every day he would get more glares and sometimes conversation would cease when he entered a room. It wasn’t long after Markus’s departure that Simon made sure to be by his side more often than not. When Connor asked Simon about it he had said he wanted to make sure no one tried to hurt Connor. It was a nice sentiment but Connor knew that when it came to fighting he was more skilled than Simon, but his presence did deter others from starting anything.

Hank showing up at the gates must of tipped the precarious scales even more out of his favor. He began to feel estranged from the world as if he did not belong anywhere. He couldn’t find a home with the humans and was ostracized by other androids except for the members of Jericho. It left him feeling hollow and empty inside. The world was cruel to his people and now all of their collective paranoia and fear trickled down to make him their scapegoat.

Finally they made it outside the gates and towards Hank’s ratty car parked a little ways down the road. Settling himself into the now familiar passenger seat he saw Hank glance at him from the corner of his eyes.

“They always act like that around you?” Hank cleared his throat and leaned in his seat to reach his seat belt.

“I assure you it is nothing to worry about my presence just seems to make them uncomfortable.”

“That was more than ‘uncomfortable’ you’re a goddamn pariah Connor.”

“I admit that my reputation precedes me in a nefarious way but they are not usually so hostile. I believe they are unsettled by my continued association with you Hank.” Connor notices Hank furrow his eyebrows and the muscles in his face tightened.

Connor tried to reassure him with a smile but it only seemed to fuel the man’s unease. Hank let the subject drop though and jerked the car in drive and slowly they made their way down the streets. The somewhat tense atmosphere was droned out by the blaring heavy metal coming from the stereo. 

Looking out the window he saw that snow was once again raining down on the streets painting the city in a blanket of white and grays. The further they got from the compound the more bodies he could see slowly being engulfed by the white fluff, hiding if only for a moment the atrocities that had taken place there. 

It reminded him of days spent scouring the blocks around Eunoia in order to collect their dead. No one yet knew what to do with the remains but one thing everyone could agree on was that they shouldn’t be left to the elements or thrown in the trash. He thinks of the warehouse they were currently being stored in and can’t stop the image of the rows and rows of bodies covered in those thin white sheets stained with blue. 

He had only ever been inside once and had to leave soon after. He could handle sifting through the city to find the bodies but for some reason seeing the stacks inside the building disturbed him immensely. There were an ungodly amount of corpses and Connor shuddered at the thought that they had only searched a couple blocks out of the whole city. The sheer volume of death had overwhelmed him with an intense guilt. Others though had taken to visiting the building regularly turning it into a vigil of sorts. 

They left notes about cherished memories of the dead, candles, flowers, and even various offerings to RA9. Every once in a while he would catch sight of another person in the throes of sorrow when a loved one’s body was identified but most of the dead will remain unknown. He imagined just how easily he and the rest of Jericho could have been one of them. Nameless and forgotten, their systems slowly corroding away in some random building. Rusted metal and plastic being the only connection to show the world that they were once alive. It hurts to think about.

Connor has to close his eyes when they drive down a street where an android is hung on every streetlamp. Their limbs sway in the frigid wind and he can’t help but register how wrong they look with their necks bent at such an angle. It is not because he is weak or can’t stomach the image but it brings up something bad within him, like sediment rising from murky water. 

There’s a multitude of emotions and memories and its just too much. He can’t process whatever it is he is feeling and every cadaver he spots reminds him of all of the people who are dead because of his actions. Their faces etched into the back of his mind. He has never understood how others get past their emotions his only like to sit and fester. 

So he takes a deep breathe to calm himself and does what hes been doing since before he deviated. He pushes all the thoughts and feelings someplace down below and hopes they’ll just go away. He detaches from himself and attempts to revert back to his emotionless shell because even though it makes everything numb its easier to live that way.

Hank must of sensed his tumultuous inner thoughts because the next thing Connor knows Hank’s hand is resting on his knee rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

“It’ll be okay Connor, don’t worry.” His voice surprisingly gently in a way he had never heard before. Connor does not reply but he doesn’t move Hank’s hand either. The pressure and warmth grounding him to reality. He wonders if he is that easy to read or if Hank is just exceptionally skilled at recognizing his thoughts. 

He finds the world coming back into focus as the Police Station comes into view. As they pull up he sees all the security measures that have been installed since his last visit. Part of the road has been hastily barricaded and the makeshift gate opens to let them inside the parking lot after Hank flashes his badge. There are officers in body armor and automatic weapons patrolling around the building and a glint of light on the roof lets him know that a sniper is perched on the ledge.

Fear begins to work its way up his body and unconsciously he finds his fists gripping into his jeans. His thoughts start to race, what if someone recognizes him? Would they shoot him? Suddenly coming to the station didn’t seem like a good idea. He tries to steady himself with the thought that Hank would never of brought him here if he didn’t feel like it was safe.

Hank shifts the car into park, the rusted bucket lurching forward as a result and shuts off the roaring music. The human shifts in his seat and does a once over at Connor’s appearance. If he were human he imagines he would blush at the scrutiny. Self consciously he glances at his wardrobe, it is admittedly sub-par from his usual attire but Connor finds he likes this new look better. 

They’re less restricting than his old outfit. His jeans are covered in rips in a way that hasn’t been trendy in twenty years and instead looks mangy. His boots are worn and the laces are beginning to fray. His white T-shirt is riddled with holes and various stains, overall he looks like he’s been sleeping in the dumpster. Hank however seems to be amused by his newfound fashion sense. His eyes crinkle accentuating his crows feet. Connor finds he likes how Hank looks when he laughs.

“Christ kid, you look worse than me after a bender. I never would of thought I’d see you dress like this.” His good natured chuckling rings in Connor’s ears.

“It helps me blend in, people are less likely to bother me in the streets when I wear this. Connor turns away and folds his arms over his chest. “Plus these are more comfortable.”He mumbles. His embarrassment only seems to make Hank laugh harder.

“I like it Connor.” He gestures to the androids ensemble vaguely with his hand, mirth evident in his expression. “Its... very retro”. As Connor’s embarrassment simmers down he realizes the fear he had been feeling is no longer there, yet apprehension still grips his guts. Soon the two become serious once more. Hank opens the driver door and Connor follows suit.

“Follow my lead.” Hank instructs.

He begins to escort Connor toward the station. He passes one officer and then two but neither show any sign of suspicion although they give him a wide berth as if disgusted by his rag tag appearance. He breathes a sigh of relief when they finally make it inside the glass doors and into the warmer lobby. Hank motions him to sit down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room.

“I need to talk to Fowler first and then I’ll be back to get ya.” He starts to walk off but then turns around as if suddenly remembering something. “Stay here, I mean it don’t wander off and draw attention to yourself. This will go a whole lot smoother if the whole station doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Understood.”

As he watches Hank disappear down the hall Connor becomes anxious. He wishes he had his coin to keep himself occupied but remembers that Hank had never given it back. Instead he finds himself worrying bigger holes in his clothes with his fingers. Ever since he had been first created Connor could not leave his hands idle, he always had to be doing something. Yet fidgeting is not a desirable trait for an android to have so he had taken to playing with the coin when no one could see him. Well, except Hank he had felt at ease in his presence and did not worry about being reported for such an action.

Looking around the station he sees it is a downright mess. Papers and a variety of personal items lay strewn about the area. Maintenance has clearly been lacking since the cleaning androids were no longer there. Even the officers he glimpses scurrying about are ragged and fatigue is written on their faces. Most of all they look bored and listless. Weeks of being on alert for an android attack and none coming might do that to people he infers.

The station door opens and Connor swears he almost short circuits when he sees a recognizable figure. Immediately he hunches his shoulders to morph his posture into something more human like and tries to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Sadly it doesn’t work.

“Holy shit.” 

Cursing himself for being spotted so soon Connor look up to see Detective Ben Collins staring at him in shock. He runs his pudgy fingers through his graying hair in disbelief at the sight before him. Connor did not know Ben very much, in all actuality he does not believe they had even exchanged any words between them. All he knew was that Hank trusted him and what little he had been able to gather of his personality from his case briefings. Frankly he’s pleasantly surprised the usually unmotivated detective even remembered what he looked like.

“Connor?” 

Connor is even more impressed that he knew his name. But that small bit of amicable feeling fades away as Connor begins to notice other officers becoming aware of a commotion. He tries to silently motion Ben to be quiet but the other was too lost in his own disbelief to notice.

“What the Hell are you doing here? Did you know Hank’s been looking for you? I thought Cyber Life took you back? You know what I don’t get paid enough to worry about this stuff. If you’re looking for Hank he left this morning and hasn’t come back yet.” Ben rambled on and on frazzled by Connor.

Connor winced at how Ben’s tone of voice had steadily gotten louder throughout his ramblings. Officers were now looking at him with recognition dawning in their eyes. He saw some of them reach for their belts just in case but most seemed almost curious and unperturbed by his presence. Public opinion was in favor of androids in America and Connor was more than glad for Markus’s just nature at that moment. He doubted he would still be alive if his protests were violent rather than peaceful. He imagined that most of the police were accepting of his peoples plight since Markus saved Chris’s life during a protest.

“What the actual fuck!” A gravelly voice reverberated throughout the station walls. 

Hank was going to be dissapointed in him because there is an extremely high probability the whole station now knows he’s here. Including one very pissed off Detective Gavin Reed who is currently stomping toward him. Ben looks around himself then to the culminating crowd and has the courtesy to look bashful at the attention he’s drawn to Connor. Gavin shoves Ben out of the way and barrels closer to Connor. 

He tried to formulate a plan to defend himself running through multiple scenarios but they all ended with him being shot if he fought back. Public opinion may be on their side but one thing cops don’t tolerate is one of their own being attacked, even if he is an unpleasant character who threw the first punch.

Gavin stampedes forward and at last second Connor moves to the side evading the angry man. Gavin stumbles almost loosing his balance but quickly regains his footing and is upon him once again. He throws a couple punches but Connor sees them all coming before Gavin even starts his swing. His body language broadcasting every move he makes. The man lets his fury blind him and Connor can tell that Gavin would be a formidable opponent if he did not let his temper control him the way it does.

Then, he hears an odd sound you don’t expect to hear in a police precinct; a bark. It distracts him for a moment and he looses complete concentration when he sees a familiar St. Bernard run out from the hall. Gavin is able to land a hit from Connors brief moment of forgetfulness and he feels thirium begin to leak from his nose. The blue blood dribbles onto the smooth tile and is soon given company when Gavin grabs him by the collar and releases a flurry of punches. It does not hurt because he is incapable of feeling physical pain but he would not call the experience pleasant either.

Suddenly the attack stops and Gavin is on the floor trying to pull Sumo’s maw off his leg. Analyzing he could see the teeth are inserted deep into Gavin’s muscle tissue. Good dog thought Connor.

“Sumo, come!” 

Connor sees a frustrated Hank enter the room followed by an equally unhappy Captain Fowler. Sumo obeys his trusted friend and trots toward Hank. The large dog dripping blood and slobber on the ground as he smiles up at the lieutenant. Gavin was still on the floor writhing in pain at the wound on his calf It was not a serious laceration that needed immediate attention and Connor knew Detective Reed would be alright. Chances of him surviving are at 97%.

“I thought I told you not to get into any trouble.” Hank said while petting Sumo’s head in subtle praise.

“Trouble seemed to find me instead.” 

“God, when did you become such a smart ass.” 

Hank watched him wipe the blue blood on his face only managing to smear the liquid over his porcelain skin than actually get it off. His brow creased in a way that let Connor know he was concerned.

“You ok?” he asked.

Connor nodded and then he asked one of the nearby officers to grab one of the emergency medical aid kits for Detective Reed. He would most definitely need stitches for such a wound but the guaze inside would help staunch his bleeding. Hank then grabbed his arm and ushered him into the Captain’s office away from the multitude of shocked, glaring, and amused police officers present for the commotion.

As soon as they entered the office the Captain tinted the glass walls so no prying eyes would be able to gaze inside. He sat down at his desk looking grim as Hank and Connor settled themselves into their chairs. Fowler leaned forward and clasped his hands together on his desk.

“Tell me what you know about Archangel.”


End file.
